Class Reunion
by astradanvers
Summary: Somehow Kara got suckered into doing her mother's grocery shopping while she's in town for the high school reunion. Of course she's gonna see someone from school while she's shopping. Part 1 Xander Series


**This is part of a new series I'm starting centered around Xander Danvers-Grant, you'll meet him here. These stories are not going to be in any particular order, in fact they will likely be far out of order.**

Kara groans while pushing her cart through the grocery store, how exactly had she been roped into this. She should be at her mother's house, planning ways to avoid going to the reunion.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

Kara smiles at her son, tousles his hair a bit, "You ready for some lunch?" The little boy nods making Kara smile, "Let's see if -"

"Kara?" a voice questions from behind her and Kara cringes, "Kara Danvers? Is that you?"

Kara turns slightly, leaving one hand hanging over the rail, hoping to appease Xander for a few moments, "Hey, Carmen, it's actually Danvers-Grant now," Kara says quietly, wishing there was some way to escape the woman.

The other woman smiles, "Mom said Ms. Danvers said you were coming to town, you and Alex both, but I told her that couldn't be right. The two of you haven't been back since you graduated."

Kara nearly groans, this was exactly why she didn't come home for reunions, "Mama," Xander pats the hand closest to him and Kara looks over at him, receiving a small pout in return, he's really ready for lunch.

"Oh, Kara, he's precious. Yours?"

Kara runs her hand over her son's blonde downy hair, "He is." She reaches into the diaper bag, which has thankfully worked its way to the top layer of groceries, "Here, baby," she tells him, pressing a short kiss to his forehead, "snack on these and Mama will get you something better when we get home."

"Fishy," he says happily and with a bright smile before one hand disappears into the snack cup coming back clutching several small orange goldfish crackers.

Carmen stares at Kara unabashedly, "I can't believe you got married," she says, "you always swore you never would."

"Managed to find the right person to settle down with," she smiles, "wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Kara knows the question that comes next, the question that always comes next, except Carmen doesn't get the chance to ask, "Kara, baby?" Kara looks towards the end of the aisle where her wife stands, small baby bump clearly present in the dress she's wearing, "What does your mother mean by, and I quote 'those things that only you and Cat will eat with that stuff that Carter inhales' end quote?"

"Come here for a minute, Cat, then I'll help you decode Mom speak, well my mom speak at least." Cat makes her way over to her wife, and Kara winds an arm easily around her waist, "Cat, this is a girl I went to school with, Carmen Mulgrave. Carmen, this is my wife, Cat Danvers-Grant."

"It's so nice to meet you," Cat says, grasping the hand Carmen holds out and shaking it. She's about to speak again but a tugging at the back of her dress causes her to turn and smile at the boy strapped into the cart. "Yes, Mr. Xander, can I help you?" The boy holds his snack cup out, turns it over, "Are you out of goldfish, darling?"

"They're all gone, Mommy," he tells Cat with even more of a pout than the one he'd given Kara earlier.

Kara smiles at her wife and son, "He's been chomping on them off and on all through the store, I'm surprised he's only running out now." This earns her a mean baby glare from Xander until she pulls a funny face at him and he dissolves into laughter.

Cat chuckles, "He has your appetite."

"We should grab the last few things and head out," she glances to the end of the aisle, "we also need to find Carter."

"I swear he's your son."

Kara laughs, "Carmen," she says, turning back to her high school classmate, "it was nice seeing you and I'm sure we'll meet again at the dance tomorrow night."

Carmen smiles, "Of course, I'm sure your mother is eager to spoil her grandbaby rotten."

Cat can't help the laugh that falls from her mouth, "She's spoiling two of her grandbabies now."

A short glare is shot Cat's way, "We left Alex and her family home with Mom. Alex's youngest is four months and has Nana wrapped around her little finger."

"First granddaughter?"

"Second, Alex has two little girls and we have," suddenly a tall gangly teenager comes into view at the end of the aisle, "we have two boys though one of them isn't so little."

Carmen smiles, nods, "I'll let you get back to it," she motions to Kara's family, "You have a beautiful family, Danvers."

Kara smiles, "I absolutely do," she steps away from Carmen catching up to Cat and Carter who have begun pushing Xander towards the front of the store. She wraps her arms around Cat's waist, hands settling over the smaller woman's baby bump, "So Nana says we need pickles and ice cream."

Cat chuckles in Kara's arms, "Now that makes sense, your mother hates both of those."

"Well she allergic to the ice cream and she just doesn't like pickles, I've never understood why."

"Our moms are so weird, buddy," Carter says pressing his forehead to his baby brother's.

"Aunt Alex and Aunt Astra are probably wishing we'd hurry up and get home, something tells me they're both hearing about Alex being in the field at eight and a half months pregnant."

"Oh they are," Kara says, "from several angles."

She drops a gallon of vanilla ice cream in the cart, "Home?"

"Home," Kara tells him with a smile. She rubs her hands over Cat's back as Carter pulls into one of the register lines, "You okay?" She asks, fingers kneading into the small of the older woman's back.

Cat nods, "Just stiff and tired." She rests her head back against Kara's shoulder, "I love you."

Kara's sure she's never going to get used to those words randomly falling past Cat's lips and meant solely for her, "I love you too," she says pressing a kiss to Cat's temple.


End file.
